


Docm77

by 420_im_lonely



Series: MCYT trauma stuff [6]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Gen, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_im_lonely/pseuds/420_im_lonely
Summary: He didnt like who he was, because he didnt have a choice over it.
Series: MCYT trauma stuff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190951
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Docm77

It wasnt unusual for Doc recede into his base for days on end. Ignoring everyone. It was generally accepted to not disturb him. But he had been hidden in his base for 5 days now. And his friends were getting worried.

Bdubs stood at the side of the half mansion, he was looking up at the open rooms, hoping to see his creeper hybrid friend running around, making some strange red stone device. There was silence in the house. As far as he could tell, Doc wasnt there.

Bdubs wandered around the area, looking for any sign of his creeper friend. The last place to check was in the halls of Mt. goatmore. But it was terrifying in there, the lights where dim and everything echoed, the halls where thin and short, the rooms filled with failed projects and various items, all abandoned. And in the head of Mt. goatmore, there was Docs extensive lab, where he tinkered with mechanics and experimented with anything he could find. Bdubs really didnt want to go in there alone, so he headed off to find Etho or Beef.

—

Doc watched the smalller run through the fields, away from Doc and his base. It was hauntingly quiet inside his lab, the only sounds came from a tiny creeper that had taken to following him around. The creature ran up to the window where DOc stood, it hissed at him.

Doc looked at the creeper with an empty gaze, the creature nudged his leg, knowing something was wrong. Doc just picked up the small begin and took it over the the little pen it had in the lab. He set it down on the soft bedding and poured some food onto its little plate. The creeper- named Pat - contently nibbled on the sweet berries, forgetting about its previous concern for its keeper.

Doc went back to what he had been doing, what was that? Oh right the ...thing? The mechanism thing, yeah that. Doc wouldn’t concentrate, everything was confusing, no matter how many times he had done it. He was distracted easily and was just generally annoyed. He tried to keep the threatening thoughts at bay by creating. That only worked for awhile.

“FUCK!” Doc slammed his hands onto the table, the device wasnt working, why wasnt it working? He had taken it apart. And put it back together odd 20 times now. He couldnt get it to work. Doc began to take it apart again. He undid the wires and took out all the screws, dropping everything into a bin, he would do something with it later. Pat looked up at him, chirping softly. Doc ignored the small creeper. He headed to the tank room to check on the creeper types he was messing with.

In several tanks, there were slowly growing creepers, growing into various types. So far, he had only gotten 1 or 2 of each type.

The birch creepers where small and fast, they sometimes forgot to explode.  
The taiga were slower but had big explosions, they also liked the grab things.  
The oak were fast and kinda stupid.  
The Achacha (as Xisuma would say) had wide explosions but only took out sand and gravel, they also attacked livestock.  
The snow were slow moving but had massive explosions.  
The badlands exploded downward

He carefully picked up one of the birch ones, it was done growing and he wanted to check it over. The small creeper blinked in his arms, it looked at him and hissed wildly, he grimaced and put it in a small pen, he’d deal with it later.

Doc walked back to the lab, he felt his vision blurring, something made his heart twist. He felt wrong. He always felt wrong, but he felt more wrong now. His scales shifted slightly as he heard footsteps. Did he hear footsteps? He didnt know. The creeper hybrid felt trapped, enclosed, he felt caged. It was a stark realization of what he was doing. He was no better than his past tormentors. He had trapped creepers, messed with their DNA. He kept one as a pet for voids sake. It made his stomach churn.

Doc ran down the hall, he ran back into the tank room. He unlocked the pens, trying to not scare the small creepers. As gently and hurriedly as he could, he undid all the tanks. Taking out the small, infant like creepers. He lead the group of mobs out of the room, tempting them with food. The smaller ones were picked up as they went, carried on the backs of the others. He lead them down the halls and into the cave systems. The caves went up to the surface, somewhere, they’d be fine.

Doc backed up and let the creepers explore. As the last one crossed the doorway, he blocked it up.

He ran back up the stairs, ran up to the lab. Pat was curled up on his bed. Doc felt a few tears fall as he looked at the mob. When did everything change? Doc backed up against the wall and let himself slide down. Pat whined at him, attempting to climb over the fence.

Doc ran his fingers over the metal plating in his face. It was a harsh reminder that he never bothered to cover up, there was a reason he hated photos and didnt have mirrors.

It all felt wrong. He shouldn’t be like this. He could remember being small and helpless. Before he was caught. He used to be a normal creeper. He could remember that he loved sweet berries., now he hated them.

His lab was cold and bright. Just like their lab. Maybe it was his fault, he shouldn’t have wandered that far out in the daylight.

He felt helpless again. He felt evil. He was experimenting on creepers. He was like them.

—

Beef was greeted by a very worried Bdubs and a slightly concerned Etho.

“Help me find Doc, Mt. Goatmore is scary.”

Beef raised an eyebrow at the pair. “Okay? I thought we agreed to not mess with him though?”

“Yeah but its been 5 days, that s really long!”

“Fine.”

The trio headed out to Mt. Goatmore, flying over the hills.

—

Doc heard the rockets, he curled in on himself. Trying to hide in the wall. Pat had gotten over the fence and was sitting next to him, nudging his face occasionally. He heard the sound of people on the grass. There was the unmistakable sound of the red stone door begin opening. Doc wiggled back into a corner between the wall and a cabinet. Pat whined as he couldnt sit next to the panicking creeper hybrid now.

Everything in his lab was terrifying now. His equipment, his tools, everything. Especially the syringes on the counter. He couldnt focus or function, everything was too much, he felt around and flicked open a panel on his robotic side, he powered down his cyber eye and disconnected his mechanical arm, they were heavy and he could hear the electricity run through the circuits, it was overwhelming.

There were footsteps and Doc stopped breathing. The door to the lab was opened and Doc could see 3 sets of legs from under the table. Pat skittered over to them, hissing softly.

“OH NOPE!” There was a thud as someone jumped up onto a table to avoid Pat, the small creeper huffed.

“Dude, thats Pat, its Docs little buddy, its fine.”

“Etho is rightly worried, that little bugger bites.”

Etho. That name was familiar.

He saw a hand go down and patted Pat on the head. The creeper whined.

“What is it bud? Do you know where Doc is?” Pat huffed and carefully bit the persons hand, he began to drag them back to the corner where Doc was hidden. Doc wiggled back a bit more, he began to slid around the corner, there was just enough space for him to hid behind the cabinet completely. He was nearly completely behind it when someone looked back at him. Their face was familiar.

“Doc? How did you-?” The creeper hybrid wiggled a bit more and disappeared completely behind the cabinet.

“Beef?Is he back there or something?”

“Uh yeah, hes behind the... the thing.”

A masked face peaked over the top of the cabinet. “Dude, hes like a cat. Doc? Are you good?” Doc hissed at the pair.

“So that’s a no, should we pull him out or wait?”

“Try to coax him out? I don’t think it’s a good idea to try and grab him.” A third person spoke, Doc shifted at the sound of the voice, very familiar. Another face popped up over the top of the cabinet. Large brown eyes stared down at him and he felt impossibly small under the gaze.

“Doc?” Doc tried to wiggle back more, only to be stopped by the other counters going alway back to the wall, curse his spontaneous cabinet spacing. The brown eyes one disappeared from view, he felt the not booted down cabinet move forwards slightly.

“Bdubs!” Bdubs? He knew that name, “You’ll scare him more!”

“He looked like he was crushed! Sorry but I think he needs to be able to breath!”

Pat scurried around the side of the cabinet, the small creeper huffed and nudged Doc with its head. He reached up slowly, petting the little creepers head, the creeper gently bite his hand and tried to tug him out of his little nook.

Very slowly, Doc began to crawl out of the small space. He followed Pat, and the 3 in the room backed up to give him space.

"Doc?" He looked up. The light was too bright for his organic eye. "Hey Doc, buddy."

Doc calmed down slowly, he relaxed slightly.

It was fine, he felt kinda stupid for freaking out. Bdubs crouched by him, running his fingers through his hair.

"You okay?"

"Tired." Bdubs nodded and carefully picked Doc up. It would have been quite impressive to him if he wasnt exhausted. After all, Doc was not the lightest person and Bdubs was definitely not the tallest

"Take him back to the mansion?"

"Yeah, probably should."

Doc was vaguely aware they were moving, faintly he heard-

"This place is terrifying."

He laughed slightly, still in Bdubs hold, "That was the point."


End file.
